


You are in my dreams

by writingitdown



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, yet another dumb au fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingitdown/pseuds/writingitdown
Summary: Lilith was an english teacher who constantly bickered and had banter with the principal of Baxter High, Zelda Spellman.One night, Lilith has an erotic dream with Zelda and awkwardness arises the next day at work.





	You are in my dreams

Lilith was whistling and walking around the library, as she looked for some books for her classes when,

“You shouldn’t be whistling in the school library, Wardwell” Zelda mentioned, crossing her arms and arching a brow at her “Ugh, my peace has ended” Lilith mentioned and rolled her eyes “Did I say something that was incorrect?” “Nobody is here, Spellman” “Miss Spellman, I’ve told you in countless times that’s the way you should address to me, like everybody else here!” Zelda pointed her index finger at her. Lilith looking at her and chuckling as she rolled her eyes “Zelda, relax… I know that’s asking a lot of you but fucking relax, woman” “Do not curse, hereee” She said, moving her hands to point at the library “Nobody is around!” “Ssshhh, do not speak so loudly” “Ugh, leave me alone and go annoy someone else” Lilith made a sign with her hand so she would leave and Zelda huffed, crossing her arms once again “You treat me with zero respect” “Didn’t I tell you to leave me alone?” Lilith narrowed her eyes, while she looked at the books in a shelf “Don’t speak to me like that, Lilith” She patted her arm and both held the gaze, arching a brow “I speak to you, like I want” “I am the one in charge here, not you!” “I was here in peace and you just approached to annoy me” “Yeah, right, because I have nothing better to do” “It seems so, you are still here… talking to me” Lilith smirked, looking at her “Ugh, bye, you are so annoying” “So are you, _Miss Spellman_” “Idiot” Lilith heard her mutter, and chuckled as she shook her head.

……………………

Two days later,

Zelda approached Lilith’s classroom while carrying a blue folder, opened the door and entered, seeing Lilith without her blouse on and wearing a dark purple bra

“Oh…” Zelda gasped and blushed, looking away. Lilith looking at her, flustered too “Zelda? And you? What are you doing here?” “And youuuu” She exclaimed, making a motion at her with her hand “Oh… I was…” Lilith was saying but Zelda interrupted it “Why are you naked here?” “Naked? I’m not naked” The brunette laughed and shook her head “You are in your underwear” Zelda approached and smacked her arm with the folder she was carrying, Lilith narrowing her eyes at her “I spilled some water and I was trying to dry my blouse, so I could put it on again and it wouldn’t bother me, that’s all” “You are so indecent, Wardwell… anyone could’ve entered your classroom and see you and your bra” She started to say, looking at her cleavage and then looking away, flustered “Don’t be so prude, Spellman” She surrounded her with one arm and pulled her body closer to her while she laughed and Zelda was looking stunned and blushing even more “Lilith!” “What?” Lilith smirked, not letting her go “You are still half-naked!” Zelda was trying to get away but Lilith pulled her closer, not letting go “And your eyes keep gazing at my cleavage” “I am not!” She replied, blushing “Enjoying the view?” “Lilith, I am not looking at your… cleavage…” Zelda said, side-eyeing her and pushing her away. Lilith chuckled and nodded, mocking her “… and put your blouse on, already, gosh!” She grabbed it and tossed it at her, Lilith grabbing it and putting it on once again as she rolled her eyes “Gosh, you are bossy. Why did you even come here?” “Your folder… I saw it in the Teachers’ Lounge… and well, it’s yours” “Oh, right… I was wondering where it was” “Well, be more careful with your stuff” Zelda smacked her arm once again with it and both smirked “If I forget my stuff around the school, you can always be the one to bring it back to me” Just mentioned to annoy her and Zelda narrowed her eyes “Right, because I am the principal and I have all the free time in the world to just bring you your stuff” “Yeah, exactly” She pointed at the blue folder and Zelda huffed, rolling her eyes “Do not take your clothes off in your classroom, Wardwell” Zelda mentioned, walking toward the door “You said to take my clothes off in my classroom, again? Okay” “Lilith!” She turned around, looking at her again “I’m kidding, you need to loosen up” “You are impossible” She said and turned around once again, opening the door and starting to walk away “Thank you for bringing me the folder, redhead” Lilith said and Zelda stopped walking, side-eyeing her “You’re welcome… brunette” She replied and walked away. Lilith heard her, chuckling quietly as she unconsciously caressed the blue folder with her fingers.

……………………

Three days later, after the classes were over for the day,

Zelda had just returned from ouside, going to look for some documents in her car where she forgot them, when it started raining and now she was soaking wet, her blouse being see-through.

Lilith was walking near Zelda’s office when she looked at the door and saw it was a bit opened, she heard some noice coming from inside so she slightly opened the door and looked inside, her eyes moving and seeing that Zelda was unbuttoning her blouse, her black lace bra and cleavage now visible

“Oh…” The brunette said blushing and looking at her body. Zelda was not aware she was being watched and just continued drying herself up with some paper napkins she had on her desk. Now she was unziping her skirt that was wet too and let it fall on the floor, moving and looking for another outfit she had for emergencies like this. Lilith smirked mischeviously and stared at her legs, licking her lips as her eyes were moving up her thighs, now staring at her ass and hips “Mmm… principal Spellman” She said as she grabbed her phone and took a picture of her… well, more than one picture of her, to treasure this moment. Then closed the door as Zelda was starting to put some clothes on again and the brunette walked away, starting to laugh as she shook her head and sighed deeply to cool down from the not so innocent thoughts that were running through her mind, thanks to seeing Zelda in her underwear.

……………………

That night, Lilith was having a dream with Zelda where they were making out against the desk in her office. Their hands touching their bodies, unbuttoning their blouses as they started rocking their hips against each other, moaning.

When Lilith woke up was because she came as she was unconsciously masturbating, now panting heavily as she blushed, remembering the dream “My gosh… is the prude redhead really turning me on?” She laughed at herself and shook her head, thinking about Zelda in her black lace underwear and the dream she just had with her, as she bit her lower lip and her hand touched her forehead chuckling at herself.

……………………

The next day, Lilith was avoiding making eye contact with Zelda because she was embarrassed, and every time she saw her, she remembered the dream she had with her.

Zelda was noticing something was wrong because Lilith never avoided making eye contact with her or talking to her, even if they mostly bickered around the school. So when she saw Lilith walking alone in the hallway she approached,

“Brunette” Zelda said, now walking next to Lilith who reacted rather surprised at suddenly seeing her there, side-eyeing her as she replied “Redhead” “What are you doing?” “Walking” Both looked at each other, Lilith looking away first as they continued walking “So, what is going on with you today?” “What do you mean?” “You are acting weird today and it’s with me” “I have no idea what you mean, Spellman” “Mmhm… so why are you avoiding looking at me?” “I am not” “Yes, you are” “Ugh” “Then look at me now” “Zelda” Lilith sighed, not looking at her “You see? You aren’t looking at me” “And you miss it?” “Ugh, tell me what is going on!” “Nothing is going on, woman!” Lilith opened the door of her classroom and entered, Zelda following her and closing the door behind her “I won’t let you hide in here” “Zelda, nothing is going on!” She said exasperated and looking to the side “Then why aren’t you looking at my face?” She walked closer to her and Lilith flustered at seeing this “Do not approach!” She suddenly said, raising one hand, both looked at each other but Lilith looked away first and Zelda furrowed her brow “What the heck is going on with you, Wardwell?” She asked intrigued, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to her “… because yesterday you were acting normal, and looking at me, not avoiding me, but today seems like you are intimidated to look at me?” Zelda asked, arching a brow “And you care?” “Answer me!” Their eyes met, Lilith looking away first again “See? You keep looking away first” “Believe me, you don’t want to know” She started to move away but Zelda grabbed her hand and both of them blushed when they noticed this, looking at their hands still touching and then at their eyes. Lilith looking away as she moved her hand away, making Zelda smirk “So… what happened?” She took one step forward and Lilith took one step backward, Zelda not stopping and following her. The brunette moved and was walking toward the door but Zelda stopped her as she was opening it and closed it once again, locking it and keeping the key in the pocket of her jacket. Lilith saw this and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she walked back to her desk “What happened? Because we didn’t’ even argue today or yesterday for you to be avoiding me…” Zelda approached once again and Lilith moved away “…why do you keep moving away from me?” The redhead asked, arching a brow “… it really seemed like you were intimidated of me” “I am not intimidated… by you” “Then why do you look away first, and if I touch you or come closer to you, you move away” “Why are you so interested in me today?” “Because your behavior toward me is puzzling to say the least, you’ve never behaved like this with me before” “You really like me paying attention to you, huh?” Lilith mentioned as she side-eyed her “Do not change subject and answer me!” “Do not boss me around” “Then answer me!” Lilith tried to move away again but Zelda grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall “Ouch, heyyy” She narrowed her eyes, seeing how Zelda approached closer and placed both hands against the wall to stop her from moving “You are not going anywhere until you answer me” “Zeldaaa” “Look at me” “Ugh, move away!” Lilith tried to move but Zelda didn’t let her “Look at me, Lilith!” “Gosh, you are so annoying!” “And so are you, now look at me!” “FINE” Lilith did so and their eyes met, but she remembered the dream she had last night and blushed, looking away first “Why did you blush?” Zelda moved her face, making her look at her again “You don’t want to know” “Second time you say that” “Because you do not want to know” “Tell me and let me decide if I want to know or not” Their eyes met as they smirked “I had a dream with you last night” “Uumm… what?” Zelda asked confused “I had a dream… with you” “And? You see me daily here at work, and people that we are constantly seeing might appear in our dreams” She replied innocently and Lilith smirked “It was a special kind of dream” “And that means?” Zelda asked intrigued “I had a hot dream with you, Zelda” “A… hot… dream?” She asked again, her cheeks starting to blush “Yes” “But, why?” “Because I don’t know, we can’t control our subsconcious mind” “Yeah but wit _hot_… you mean…” They held the gaze as they talked “We made out and had sex in your office” Lilith mentioned and their cheeks blushed even more “That’s why you were avoiding looking me in the eyes? You were embarrassed?” Zelda moved her hands away from the wall and unconsciously touched the fabric of her own cardigan “Well… yeah, you are still my boss… and so relaxed” They were holding the stare, smirking “Now I understand it all better” “And you aren’t upset? Knowing how uptight you are” “You really forget sometimes I’m the boss here” “Yeah, yeah” Lilith rolled her eyes, chuckling “So, can we leave the topic already? You know it all” “Mmhm… you should get back to work” “I would’ve sooner if you hadn’t started talking to me a few minutes ago” “You really can’t stay quiet, can you?” “Nope” They narrowed their eyes but it wasn’t in an annoyed way, it was more playfully but of course they were oblivious at this “Bye, Wardwell” “Bye, Spellman” They said to each other, Zelda walking out of the classroom.

……………………

A day later, Zelda needed some help to review some papers and stuff in her office so she asked to her colleagues about it during one of the recesses, seeing a few volunteers, and also seeing that Lilith raised her hand for some reason and of course she chose her,

“So why did you choose me, redhead?” Lilith asked as both were sitting in front of each other, viewing at some papers and organizing them “Why did you offered?” “I will never lose an oportunity to have you all by myself to annoy you all I want” She joked and both looked at each other, chuckling “Idiot” Zelda muttered and side-eyed her “You still chose me… knowing how I am” “I might be crazy, then” “True…” Lilith replied and they held the gaze “…but so am I” She replied and winked, making Zelda look away and blush as Lilith smirked.

A few seconds later, they continued talking about work and organizing the papers in folders,

“So… why in my office?” “I don’t know? You said you wanted to organize the papers here?” Lilith replied thinking she knew what Zelda was referring to “I was talking about your dream” “Oh… wait, what?” She asked, furrowing her brow “Why did your dream happen here?” “I don’t really know” “Are you sure it was my office?” Zelda asked, curiously “Yes, I am sure… why all the questions?” “I don’t know, so what did it cause the dream?” “Zelda” Lilith, side-eyed her “You and I have been bickering more than anything else, so I’m curious at the fact you suddenly had a dream… a hot dream about me” “Well, I have no idea, you can’t control the dreams you have, they just happen” She got flustered and looked away “I feel like there’s something you are not telling me, Wardwell” “Are you going to continue with the topic?” “Talk, you know I don’t give up” She rose up and approached to the other side to be closer to her, leaning against the table now “Ugh, if I tell you what I think caused that dream… you are going to get mad” “Why? I didn’t even get mad when you told me you had a hot dream about me, or you see me mad now?” “No” “Then?” “Which is still weird, not seeing you mad or offended” “Because I’m _uptight_” “Exactly” Both smirked, as they held the gaze “I didn’t get mad nor offended because… well… it’s true we can’t control our dreams, so how could I get mad at you because of it, it would be unfair…” Lilith nodded, listening to her “… so what do you think caused it?” “You are going to get mad” “I won’t, I am asking you about it” “But…” “Tell meeee” Zelda patted her hand and Lilith chuckled, rolling her eyes “Fineee… yesterday I was walking near your office… when I saw the door was a bit opened and I heard some noises coming from inside so I took a peek… and saw you…” Zelda was listening to her, furrowing her brow “…and how your clothes were wet and you were taking them off and I saw your underwear” “You stayed for a little bit too long, huh?” Zelda arched a brow, blushing “Well, yeah” “Why?” “The view was nice and you looked wonderful in your underwear” Replied, knowing it would make her blush and it did happen, Zelda patting her hand and both chuckling “Thanks… I guess” She side-eyed her and Lilith smiled “You’re welcome, redhead”

A few seconds later, Zelda spoke again,

“And you really looked at me while wearing my underwear to have that dream with me afterward, right?” “Yeah, I did look” “What part of my body more?” “Everything” They were holding the gaze as they were talking “I’m glad I didn’t take my underwear off and you saw me naked or what kind of dream would you’ve had with me, last night” “I would’ve masturbated even more, I’m sure” Lilith suddenly replied and both of them looked surprised at each other as they blushed more “You masturbated? Last night?” “Uumm” She looked away, her cheeks getting redder “Lilith… did you masturbate because of the dream you had about me?” “Ugh, I didn’t even realize until I woke up because I came” Lilith replied, looking at her once again “Oh… and…” “Gosh, Zelda! What else do you want to know? I told you everything!” “I was going to ask you if you wanted to repeat” “What?” Lilith asked confused “Do you want to repeat… here and now with me?” She moved a few things from her desk to the sides and sat on it. Lilith looking at her, astonished and blushing “Redhead” “Do you want or not, because I am so horny right now” “Zeldaaaa” Lilith rose up and narrowed her eyes at her as she approached “Liliiith” Zelda grabbed her blouse and pulled her toward her, both panting “You are just saying all of that to annoy me” “You don’t want to repeat?” “No!” She looked away and Zelda smiled mischeviously as she spread her legs more so Lilith could be standing between them. Lilith side-eyed her and blushed “Tell me you don’t want to have sex with me right here and now… and make your dream come true, and I let you go” “Zelda, stop it, you are just mocking me, I shouldn’t have told you anything!” “Do you want to have sex with me or not?” To be honest, at first Zelda was just kidding to make her blush back but she didn’t even realized when she was being serious about it. She caressed her hips, moving her closer to her body and Lilith sighed at feeling her hands touching her “… you really don’t want to recreate your dream with me, in my office?” Zelda was saying when Lilith grabbed her face and kissed her lips, both panting and starting to make out, the kisses only getting more heated each second that passed by.

Their hands were caressing each other’s curves and bodies, squeezing their hips, thighs and breasts as both moaned against each other’s mouths “Didn’t you say… you didn’t want to?” Zelda said, as Lilith was kissing her neck and squeezing her breasts “Shut up and keep moaning” Lilith patted her hips and pulled her closer to her “That’s what you did in your dreams? Take control?” “Oh yes, and you loved it” Their hands were undressing each other, getting rid of their blouses and tossing them on the floor “Tell me what we did in your dream… tell me” “We devoured each other” They were biting and licking each other’s neck, grabbing and pulling their hair back as they moaned “Show me how” “Zelda… I can’t… control myself anymore” She slid her hands up her thighs, deepening the kiss “Don’t control yourself then” “Ugh…” Lilith pulled her with her and they both fell on the floor, the readhead being on top of her as they took each other’s bra off and started taking turns to suck each other’s breasts, biting their nipples and licking more. Their thighs were rubbing against their crotch, both moving their hands and sliding their hands down their underwear, stroking their clits and pussies “You are so wet” They said against each other’s mouth at the same time and laughed, blushing “Look at you being not prude at all” “Your dumb dream… turned me on, it seemed” Zelda was kissing her jaw, licking and biting it as Lilith closed her eyes, enjoying it “You are one bad girl, principal Spellman” She rolled with her and now Zelda was laying on her back, their fingers rubbing against their clits, making them moan more as they introduced two fingers inside of each other, moving their hands faster

They continued for a couple of minutes until they came in an explosive orgasm, both drowning their moans against the flesh of their shoulders, biting them and leaving the marks of their teeth there.

Once they finished, Lilith stood up first and helped her do so as well, both holding their gazes “Look at you, principal Spellman… you are such a naughty nerd” “Ugh… like you didn’t like seeing this naughty side of me, dork” She blushed, fixing her hair and side-eyeing her “It was delicious” She spanked her buttocks once and they laughed “Lilith… nobody can know” “Don’t worry, the news won’t get out of Greendale…” They looked at each other and chuckled “…I won’t tell anyone, redhead” “Good… because if you want us to repeat” She mentioned as she buttoned Lilith’s blouse up, who was doing the same with hers. Lilith looked at her and smiled “You want us to repeat?” “Let’s just say that I won’t waste time, pretending that we won’t” “Mmm… naughty girl” “You? Yeah” Lilith placed her hand behind her neck and pulled her closer, kissing her lips. Their arms surrounded each other as they deepened the kiss enjoying it for a few seconds, when they started to slow down, still breathing the same air, their gazes encountered and both smiled in complicity “Secret?” Lilith said booping her nose “Secret…” Zelda nodded and both smirked as they walked toward the desk once again “…but you better not be so rude to me anymore, Wardwell” “Ugh, fine… but you better not annoy me so much about anything” “Fineee” They looked at each other and chuckled “Let’s just fuck each other if we are stressed, okay?” “Lilith!” She replied and both laughed again “Mmmm, what a delightful orgasm causes, huh? Us laughing more with each other and bickering less” “It was about time” “We fucked? I agree” Lilith said as she was getting some papers together and Zelda slightly smacked her hand with a ruler, both of them laughing at this. A few seconds later they were in silence when Zelda smirked and said “I agree too” Lilith heard her and smiled teasing her “Mmmm” “Ugh!” They giggled and their gazes met, Lilith winking at her and Zelda playfully narrowing her eyes back.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do know I have the dumbest fic ideas, you are so welcome.


End file.
